A Very Merry Christmas
by hughville
Summary: House and Cameron spend Christmas together. Set during Season 4.


The ER buzzed with activity. Cameron nudged her glasses up her nose using her wrist. She peeled her surgical gloves off, pulled on a new pair, grabbed a suture kit and tore it open. Empty suture kits and used surgical gloves littered the floor around her stool. Taking a deep breath, she turned her attention to the man lying prone on the stretcher in front of her. He wore a tattered Santa suit along with a moth eaten beard. His right wrist dangled from a pair of handcuffs attached to the bar of the gurney. The smell of gin, marijuana, and urine enveloped him in a noxious cloud. His head lolled to one side as he began to snore. Cameron grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the yellowed string attached to his beard. With a grimace of disgust, she peeled the beard from his face and then jerked the Santa hat from his head. Grimly and efficiently, she cleaned the gash on his forehead before suturing it closed. Pulling off her gloves with a snap, she stood and arched her back to ease the ache from sitting for so long. She removed her surgical mask and pulled back the curtain. Two uniformed police officers stood at semi-attention, waiting.

"He's all yours," she told them. She walked away without a second glance. All around her, people lay on gurneys and stretchers. White sheets covered three of the stretchers. Cameron turned her head away from them and moved toward the nurse's station. Picking up the phone, she called the morgue and arranged to have the three bodies removed. As she hung up, she saw the police officers dragging Santa out through the ER doors to a waiting police cruiser. Sinking down into a chair, she removed her glasses and hooked them in the V of her scrub top. That Santa caused a fifteen car pileup that injured over fifty people and killed three. Cameron rubbed her eyes and reached for a patient folder.

"Isn't Sir Gimpsalot waiting for you?" Brenda asked as she leaned against the counter of the station.

"You shouldn't call him that, Brenda," Cameron said a slight smile curving her lips. "And yes, House is waiting for me."

Brenda reached across the counter and pulled the file out of Cameron's hand. "Go home. We've got this covered. Besides, your shift ended two hours ago."

Cameron stood and looked around the ER. Along with the nurses, there were four other doctors, including her replacement.

"I guess I'll see you on January third," Cameron smiled.

Brenda smiled back. "I'll be here."

As Cameron parked her car, she looked at the windows of House's apartment. The curtains were partially open and she could see the flicker of the television. They'd been living together for over six months and she still thought of the apartment as House's. He encouraged her to bring things from her old apartment and she did but it still felt like his apartment rather than theirs. Cameron knew it would take time for the apartment to feel like home. She always felt like a stranger in any place into which she moved. Grabbing her bag, she got out of her car and trudged through the snow and up the steps to the door. Once inside the small foyer, she shook the snow from her coat and walked to the familiar green door. Cameron unlocked it and entered. Closing the door carefully, she locked it and side stepped House's cane that hung from the molding of the entry. She shed her coat and hat, dumping them along with her bag on the chair by the bookcase. In the corner beside the piano, the Christmas tree stood. Cameron walked over and plugged in the lights. A fire burned low in the fireplace and she glanced up at the mantle. Two framed pictures sat in place of prominence on the mantle; one of her parents and one of her with House's mother. Glancing back at the tree, the piano caught her eye. Her great-grandmother's silk shawl was draped haphazardly over the curved end of the piano. She turned again and saw all her books crammed in among House's on the bookshelf. A quick glance in the kitchen and she saw her pots and pans piled on the butcher block. Cameron smiled. House must have emptied the remainder of her boxes while she was at work. She moved to the piano and lovingly smoothed the shawl over it.

"You're late," House commented from his place on the couch. He wore a ragged, faded t-shirt, striped pajama bottoms and socks. Two empty beer bottles sat on the coffee table next to his bottle of Vicodin. House cradled a bowl of soup as he watched her.

Cameron pulled her scrub top off and walked over to him. "Santa caused a fifteen car pileup," she told him, bending down to kiss him. "I'm going to take a bath. Do not open your present until I get back."

"Bad Santa left someone in a Grinchy mood," House said hooking his finger in the collar of her thermal top and looking inside.

Cameron stood up and walked down the hallway continuing to undress as she went. In the bedroom, she dumped her clothes in the hamper before pulling her pajamas out of the bureau. She entered the bathroom, placed her pajamas on the ledge between the toilet and the tub, and turned on the taps. Water gushed into the tub and she flipped the drain closed before reaching for her lavender scented bath salts. She sprinkled a generous amount in the tub and then stepped in. As she sank down in the hot, scented water, she sighed with contentment. House entered the bathroom and carefully sat down on the floor next to the tub. He turned the water off and leaned against the tub, resting his arm on the edge. Cameron sank down lower until the water lapped against her chin.

"How bad was it?" House asked softly.

Cameron turned to look at him. "Three people died."

"Was Bad Santa drunk?"

"And high."

House trailed his fingers in the water before dipping his hand in and gently caressing her breast. Cameron's eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly.

"Want me to wash your back?" House asked rubbing his thumb across her puckered nipple. He pulled his hand away and reached for Cameron's body wash.

Cameron sat up and hunched forward, drawing her knees up to her chin and resting her cheek on them. House squirted a generous amount of soap into his palm before rubbing his hands together. Cameron shivered slightly when his soapy hands came into contact with her wet back.

"Cold?" House murmured.

"No."

House smiled and began to massage the lather into her back. His fingers deftly kneaded all the knots out of Cameron's back causing her to groan and then sigh. He trailed his fingers down the curve of her spine before rinsing his hands. Cameron leaned back and sank down in the water again.

"Thank you," she breathed.

House placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be in the living room."

"Don't open your present until I get out there."

House slowly pushed against the tub until he stood over her. "Grinch," he smiled.

Cameron flicked water at his retreating form. House turned in the doorway and shook his head. "Grinchy and juvenile. Good thing you're sexy."

Cameron laughed and reached for her body wash.

When Cameron emerged from the bathroom, she found House slouched on the couch, his sock clad feet propped on the coffee table as he watched television. The beer bottles and soup bowl were gone. Cameron walked over to the tree and picked up House's gift. They agreed to buy each other one gift mainly because House hated to shop. She sat down on the couch beside him and placed his gift on his lap. He looked down at it and then at her.

"It's a book," he said.

"Just open it, House."

With an exaggerated sigh, he ripped the paper off, opened the box and pushed back the tissue paper. He stilled when he saw the book.

Cameron kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

Reverently, House lifted the book from the box. Cameron took the box from his lap and put it on the coffee table. She smiled as House opened the book and stared in awe at the dedication page.

He turned to her. "How did you get the latest Jack Cannon book?"

"I have my sources," she told him stroking his cheek.

"Alice Tanner signed this," he breathed. "How did you get a personalized signed copy of a Jack Cannon book that hasn't even been released?"

"Actually it's a galley copy," Cameron told him. "I have a friend who works as her editor. She said they'll probably change the cover and—"

House kissed her, stopping the flow of words. His mouth was warm and Cameron leaned into him, sliding her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. After several moments, House pulled back and looked at her.

"My gift to you sucks in comparison to this," he told her.

"This wasn't a competition."

"Everything's a competition," he remarked. Cradling the book, he rose and limped down the hallway. When he returned, he held a small gift clumsily wrapped in a creased sheet of birthday wrapping paper. He held it out to her.

"I couldn't find any Christmas paper to wrap it in."

Cameron took the gift from him and carefully removed the paper. Opening the box, she gasped when she saw the necklace. She lifted it, the diamonds winking in the light.

"Where did you find a diamond and pearl caduceus?" Cameron asked.

House shrugged. "An antique shop. Owner said it's Victorian. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Put it on me," she ordered handing him the necklace and turning her back to him.

House hooked the necklace around her neck and she turned to face him.

"Something's not right," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "It's perfect."

House slipped her thermal pajama top over her head and tossed it on the floor. He reached out and centered the necklace so it rested at the top of the valley between her breasts.

"That's better," he said smugly.

Cameron stood and slid her pajama pants off. The lights from the Christmas tree and the fire flickered over her naked body.

"Perfect," House breathed as she carefully straddled him. He tugged on the band holding her hair up and ran his fingers through the gilded strands as they fell down her back. Cameron pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped soft kisses on his shoulders and neck. House moved his hands from her hair down the curve of her back and skimmed over her hips to stroke her thighs. Cameron nibbled her way up his neck, over his jaw to his mouth. His fingers tightened on the firm muscles of her thighs as their tongues tangled and her lips slid across his. Pulling back, she tilted her head and House gasped as her mouth fastened on his neck and she began to suck. The combination of her soft lips, wet tongue and nipping teeth caused all the blood to pool in his groin. As she felt him grow hard beneath her, she ground her hips against him and he grasped her shoulders, pushing her back. Cameron looked at him in surprise. House smoothed her soft blonde hair and smiled.

"Bed. Now."

Cameron nodded and slid off his lap. Reaching out, she pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arm around his waist. House draped his arm over her shoulders and allowed his hand to close over her breast. Once in the bedroom, she got into the bed as he pulled off his striped pajama bottoms and socks. When he stretched out next to her, she tilted his head to one side and gently ran her tongue over the red spot forming on his neck. House grasped her hands and held them over her head as he rolled her onto her back. Cameron stared up at him with darkened eyes and swollen lips. A flush colored her creamy skin and sweat added a soft sheen to her body. House shifted her hands to his left one and trailed his right one down her body. Lowering his head, he touched his mouth to her right breast. His breath warmed her skin as his tongue swirled over the firm curve of her breast. House slid his right hand between her legs as he began to suck the smooth skin of her breast. Cameron cried out his name as he stroked her sensitive nub and nipped at her breast. He released her hands and bit down on her breast when her fingers encircled his erection. House kissed the teeth marks on her skin and closed his eyes as she began to stroke him.

Cameron kissed him as she ran her fingers over the tip of his penis. Her nails grazed the veins covering his stiff shaft and he groaned. Cameron's hand slid lower and massaged his balls. That was House's undoing. He lay back and pulled her so that she straddled him. House watched in fascination as his penis disappeared into her body. Cameron braced her hands on his chest and began to move. With each thrust, her caduceus necklace swung back and forth. Reaching up, House cupped her breasts, rubbing his fingers over her taut nipples. The feel of her wet and hot around him made him moan her name over and over. Finally, her inner muscles clamped down on him, pulsating as her orgasm thrummed through her. She shouted and dug her nails into his pectorals drawing blood. Then his own orgasm tore through him and everything vanished in a white hot haze of pleasure. House shuddered as Cameron collapsed on top of him. He cradled her hot, damp body and breathed in the sweet musky scent of her. Slowly, their breathing returned to normal and she rolled over to lie beside him. House turned to look at her and she looked at him.

"Gets better every time," he smiled.

"I know," she sighed happily.

She pulled the covers over them and rolled onto her side. House rolled onto his side and pulled her against his chest, sliding his right leg between hers and draping an arm over her waist.

"What time are Wilson and Amber coming over?" she asked sleepily.

House groaned. "Why did you have to invite them?" he whined. "He's Jewish and she's a spawn of Satan; not exactly ideal Christmas guests."

"Time, House."

"Two."

"Good, then we can sleep in before they get here. And it's your tradition to have Chinese food with Wilson on Christmas."

"But he's bringing CTB."

"I like her," Cameron told him, snuggling closer to him.

"You like everyone."

"Go to sleep, House."

House was quiet for several moments. "Merry Christmas, Allison."

Cameron turned in his arms, careful not to disturb his leg. She stroked his face and smiled sleepily at him. "Merry Christmas, Greg."

She tucked her head under his neck and House relaxed. As he drifted off to sleep, he smiled. It was indeed a very merry Christmas.


End file.
